1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buoy systems. In particular this invention pertains to a buoy system adapted for insertion into a bar of soap for visually marking the soap bar in a body of water. More in particular, this invention relates to a soap buoy device such that the location of the soap below the surface of a body of water can be ascertained at all times by an operator. Still further, this invention pertains to a safety device to be used in bath tubs to allow a user to visually locate a bar of soap at all times in order that the user minimizes the chances of slipping on the bar of soap. Still further, and more in particular, this invention relates to a soap buoy which may be adapted to provide amusement for an operator while taking a bath. Additionally, this invention pertains to a toy like device which is esthetically pleasing.
2. Prior Art
In general, buoys are known in the art. Additionally, bars of soap that float in bodies of water have been previously manufactured, however, buoys adapted to be inserted within a bar of soap for visual marking of the soap bar has not been found in the prior art.
Buoys for marking objects lieing below the surface of a body of water have been made of plastic material. However, in general such prior buoys are not found to be adaptable for insertion into a bar of soap for locating the soap bar below the surface of a body of water. Additionally, such buoys have not been placed in combination to provide an amusement device when a user is taking a bath.
In some prior instances, a user has been found to slip or otherwise stumble over a bar of soap which has sunk within a bath tub. In general, the bath water may becme murky or otherwise non-transparent so that a user when standing up in the bath tub may unfortunately slip on the bar of soap causing deleterious effects.